Furthest Confessions so far of Georgia Nicolson
by JustAColoradoGirl
Summary: Georgia is back at it again ranting and raving on for england about everything from sanitary towels to the many boys involved in her very abnormal love life. Its a laugh a minute as usual with her great sarcasm and cutting wit.
1. Default Chapter

**A lot Further in the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson.**

**Thursday May 5th**

**12:30pm**

Brilliant. I will finally get to venture out into the new world. Hamburger-a-gogo Land here I come. Now... onto matter of much higher importance. What shall I wear whilst tracking down Masimo?

Perhaps Mutti and Vati would be willing to take a quick stop off in Kiwi-a-gogo land so I may visit Robbie and tell him of my new found love for someone else. Serves him right after he left to me to go snog bloody sheep.

Though I do miss the prat...

**1:15pm**

Spoke with Mutti and Vati about my keen interest in visiting Robbie on the way to the land of many many hamburgers. They weren't the slightest bit interested. So much for that.

I'll have to write SG instead. I still haven't replied to his vair vair interesting letter (not) about what he has been up to in the land of sheep snogging.

**9:00pm**

Vati is raving like a loon at Gordy and Angus. Apparently they have eaten his favorite pair of swimming knickers. What a tragedy. (not)

**9:35pm**

Phone ringing. Quelle surprise!! No one gets off their bloody arse to answer the phone, so now I must tramp down the stairs to get it. Bloody brilliant.

Answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Georgia, its me."

"Me... me who?"

"Me, Robbie, what other chap calls you these days?"

It was the sex god. I hadn't heard from the sheep snogger in months.

"Arent you supposed to be tracking bores or something interesting like that?" I said.

Yes!! Cunning! Well done Georgia! Normal and sharp, magnifico!

"Gee, we talked about this. It was something I had to do. You said you understood."

Phwoar. His voice was still so dreamy, and sexy, and and, snogworthy. Its amazing how much you still fancy someone, even after the two of you have been over for ages.

"Georgia? Are you there? I have some good news."

"Hnnnnrrrrrrrgh." I said.

What in the name of Jas's ludicrously giant knickers was I dithering about?

"What?"

"I mean, yes, what? What possible good news do you bring, Robbie?

Had he snogged some gorgeous sheep and had to ring and tell me about it? I'll kill myself if this is the case.

"I've decided to come home. Whakatane is wonderful and all, but it just isn't me. I shall be arriving saaturday. I'd like to come round, if that's allright?"

"Yes, alright then." I said.

"See you then, love." Then he put the phone down on me.

Oh hell's biscuits! The SG was coming back just as I am to leave in a few weeks time to go and find my love, Masimo.!

**Midnight**

Yess!!!

The SG is coming home! Home to me!

**12:02**

Bloody hell. What do I do about Masimo? Robbie is bound to have a spazzy attack when he finds out that I have been stalking the new lead singer of The Stiff Dylans.

He will possibly think I didn't love him.

..but I honestly did.

Dramatosity!

**Friday May 6th**

**7:10am**

Met Jas at her gate. Old swotty knickers was dithering on as usual about Hunky leaving for Whakatane. Obviously she doesn't know that Robbie (my love) is coming home.

"Jas."

"6 months, Gee. I don't know how I will live through this. Why does he have to be so selfish I mean.."

"Jas..."

"...aren't I enough for him to want to stay here?"

"JAS, YOU DITHERING IDIOT"

"What is it Gee? Cant you see I am worried?"

"You Div, Robbie is coming home."

"He's what?"

"He is coming home, here to England. My SG is coming home."

"What? I thought you said you could care less about your sheep snogging ex. Arent you all on about Masimo?"

She can be so astonishingly dim at times.

"Ma petite amie, The love of my life is coming back! I have put my red bottomosity to rest once again. Besides, Masimo has left to Hamburger-a-gogo land. Jas do you understand what I am saying??? The SG is coming back to me!"

"Well..."

"Jas, this also means that Hunky shall be staying round as well!"

Jas stopped rather abruptly and looked me in the face. She looked as though she might cry. (Which would be utterly horribly, considering what a cheery mood I am in). Then suddenly she flung her arms around my neck and started crying out words of happiness.

Honestly.

She is mad as a mad loon or loony pills.. i.e. very mad.

**6:00pm**

Its sheer desperadoes, I tell you. All my ranting and raving about wanting the SG back has finally paid off, but now I am off to America in 4 weeks time!

Ooooer. Masimo is in the Land of Hamburgers, perhaps that is a reason to spend hols there.

No no! This Red bottomosity has got to come to an end. I have pledged my undying eternal love to the SG and that is the end of it.

**6:30pm**

Or is it? They both really are quite gorgey...

**11:07pm**

Oh hell's pajamas!! I only have short of 17 hours to choose what I am going to wear to see the Sex God tomorrow.

I think I will go black. It shows my maturiosity and beautosity.

That reminds me... I haven't had jelloid snogging in centuries.

Joy! I shall be snogging a sex god within a few ours time. Fabbbbb.

Time for my egg yolk mask and cleansing bath accompanied by some delicious milky pop drinks. Mmmm mmm.

**Saturday May 7th **

**12:30pm**

Bloody O'Reilly's dirty trousers! I've overslept once again! I only have 30 minutes to get prim and proper (in a gorgey looking sort of way) before the SG pops up at my door to take me out.

Applying concealer really is a bugger. Angus seems to like licking it off my face, though

Re-applying concealer and putting on my spot panstick. I seem to have the beginnings of a lurker right under my left nostril. Beautiful.

Lots and lots of mascara seems to emphasize my eyes and take the notice away from my gigantico schnozzle. I really need to speak with Mutti again about my nose reduction surgery. Its very necessary , I tell you.

Lippy and gloss. Perfectomondo. Now... we must wait.

**1:25pm**

Libby has made herself a hat out of my sanitary towels. She is now making Gordy and Angus matching cat shoes out of my knickers.

"Libbs, put my knickers away."

"Bad Ginger! Leave libby alone!" she yelled at me, giving me her rather mad smile that scares even the toughest blokes.

She really is the maddest 4 year old in the universe.

**1:32pm**

Door bell ringing.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. He's here. The sex god has landed on my door step once again. Thank you baby jesus.

I opened the door and there he stood in all his sex god glory and marviness. He was wearing those all too familiar gorgeous black jeans and his hair had fallen slightly over one eye.

His smile was all curly and gorgey. My knees have already begun to go jelloid and give way.

"Hello Gorgeous, I've missed you."

"Hahahahahaha. Hnnnnnnrghhhh. Hi...er.... Robbie"

Georgia, you crazy loon, shut up!

Once again.. the sex god has landed right back on my bloody doorstep and what do I do? Act like a dithering idiot. Brilliant.

(A/N: Well that's it for now mates. Please review if you would like more. Thanks a load!)


	2. Le List avec Sex God et Dreamboat

Chapter 2: I swear Officer...

**10:00pm (Still Saturday)**

Well, its settled then. I am mad as a mad hatter on loon pills. But aside from this small detail.... BRILLIANT NIGHT!

The SG really is quite wonderful and I even managed to gain my wits about halfway through the outing, which is quite amazing, really.

We went to the park and he sang me that wonderful song that he sang to me on our first public outing. (You know, the teletubby incident and such) It really is a great song, come to think of it. (Its about me, of course its fab. Honestly.) We sat on the green for a bit and just chatted and I even managed some normal things here and there instead of having to remain relatively quiet the entire time.

He told me of all the great things he did in Kiwi-a-gogo and how it just didn't work out for him.

We snogged within and inch of our lives after that and then held hands as we strolled round to get some coffee and such.

Then he told me something I wasn't expecting to hear in the least bit.

He plans on rejoining The Stiff Dylans...only he doesn't know that Masimo is now the lead, nor that I fancy him (Masimo, that is) now as well.

How can life become so pooey in such a short amount of time?

Italian Dreamboat or English Sex god?

How am I to choose?

**Tuesday May 8th**

**5:00pm**

Mum is calling me as usual. Why cant the olds just leave me to my bed of undecidedosity, confusiosity, and pain?

Stamp stamp stamp. Open door. No knock. Quelle surprise!!!

Mum has just thrown a note on my bed.

Blimey O'Reilly!!

Its from Robbie!

_Georgia, My love..._

_I had a wonderful time with you yesterday at the park. Its so nice to be back here in England. I did miss you. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd meet me at the gate of your school tomorrow afternoon. I have something for you._

_With love,_

_Robbie xxxxxxx_

Fabitty Fab Fab!! Tres Magnificent! Its settled then. The Sex God it is. What am I going to do with a gorgeous dreamboat that is 3 billion miles away? Nothing, that's what.

**Midnight**

Hmmmm. Lets do a list, shall we?

Dreamboat Pluses:

He's absobloodylutely gorgeous

He's got an accent when he sings

He thinks I am hard to get

Sex God Pluses:

He loves me

He loves me even though I mostly a dithering idiot around him

He's got those gorgeous dark eyes and curly mouth.

He's the best bloody snogger I know.

I love him, oh I love him.

Hmmm hmmm. I have made my choice.... Haven't I?

Its sheer desperadoes I tell you.


End file.
